Managing alcoholic beverage inventories is often overlooked in terms of monitoring amounts of alcohol or liquor that is dispensed over any given time period. For example, when alcoholic beverages are served at a planned event, the customer sponsoring the event is charged based on the amount of alcohol that is dispensed during the time period when the bar is opened and then closed for service. Typically, a bar manager or bar tender will check the volume levels of liquor in bottles before an event begins and after the event is over to determine the amount of liquor dispensed during the event. However, this level of inventory monitoring is performed by a bar manager essentially “eye-balling” the volume levels of liquor in the bottle. This particular method results in inaccurate estimations of the amount of liquor dispensed during the event, which in turn results in over or under billing the customer.
Prior art devices may include an electro-mechanical device that may include a spout with one or more sensors that detect amounts of liquor dispensed from a bottle during pouring, and some sort of computing device that records dispensed volumes; however, these systems are expensive and complicated to incorporate into hospitality management software. Alternatively, cards with scales for measuring liquor volumes exist, but these can be cumbersome to use. Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods for accurately monitoring liquor volumes of bottles that is inexpensive and easy to use.